Singles Awareness Day
by The-Smoof-Is-On-Fire
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Denmark, being turned down by Norway, decides to drag Netherlands out drinking with him for the day. A gift for a Valentines exchange on TinierMe. Hope you like your gift, Nyx!


Okay!

This is a special late Valentine's fic for my TinierMe buddy… Nyxwish!

She wanted Denmark and Netherlands, and since it's a pairing we made up together, how could I say no?

This is a major crack pairing, huh? And my first fic that I'm posting... Well, enjoy!

It was still early in the morning when a certain European nation was awakened by harsh sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He squinted his green eyes before sitting up with a grunt. Netherlands closed the blinds, wondering why he had them open in the first place. These things tended to escape him. Whether it really was memory loss or just the effect of the many self-destructive substances he used, he really couldn't care less.

Dragging himself out of bed, he opened one of the wooden drawers of his dresser. Still groggy and tired, he had to open a few more before finding the one with all his shirts, neatly folded up. He threw on the first one he grabbed, not really caring how he looked. He planned on staying home today, for it was one of the most obnoxious, idiotic days there was. A day filled with sickeningly sweet couples announcing their love, buying the most expensive velvet-covered boxes of chocolate (Though he couldn't complain when his sister sent him some of her famous homemade ones.) they could find.

It was Valentine's Day.

So the tall man headed downstairs, but not before grabbing his pipe off the bedside table. In his tired state, the short amount of time it took getting downstairs felt longer than it should have. He ran a hand through his hair, which was down from its usual, heavily gelled style. When he got to the kitchen, which was the room connected to the patio, he lazily felt around the kitchen table for a lighter. His other hand picked up the long overcoat hanging off a chair facing said table. It may have been light enough out, but it was still winter.

After throwing on the coat, the nation opened the sliding door of the patio. For some people the morning routine started with coffee. For him it started with smoking. He shuddered beside himself at the cold weather. He wouldn't even be outside if it were up to him, but people tended to complain about his house smelling like smoke. It wasn't that he cared, it was just really annoying.

A few minutes passed, and he went back inside, feeling more awake from the cold. He barely felt as if he'd been inside for more than a minute, however, when the phone rang. With a newly-adorned frown, he took his sweet time getting to the telephone and plucking it off the receiver.

"Hallo?" He answered, sour mood only slightly spreading to his tone.

"Hey, Holland, ya' busy today?" Said an annoyingly cheerful, all-too-familiar voice from the other end of the receiver.

The idiocy in the other man's voice, as well as the use of his 'other name', was enough to force his small frown into a scowl.

"Damn it, Denmark, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Holland?" He growled.

"Whatever, but you didn't answer my question."

Netherlands heaved a sigh. All he wanted to do was have a normal day, free of idiots like him, or, God forbid, Spain. However, the Dane wasn't the easiest person to get rid of. He was too cheerful, too positive, and too _persistent_. Making a huge mistake, to him at least, the tall man decided to lie.

"Nee. I'm not doing anything today," He said slowly into the receiver. "Why?"

"Great!" The blonde on the other end cheered, and Netherlands cringed at how loud it was. "I was hoping we could go out drinkin'!"

"Whatever, fine. I'll see you late-"

"No, I mean now! C'mon, I'm really bored."

"You want to go drinking _now_? It's not even nine in the morning, you idiot."

"…So? Who cares? You gotta get that stick outta your ass, anyway."

"Fine, fine, whatever."

"Alright, I'll be over in a bit!"

"Right…"

He hung up with an exasperated sigh. The Dane wasn't one to wait for long, so he figured he ought to get ready. He headed back to his room and got dressed again. Old pajama pants and a wife beater probably weren't the best clothes to go out in.

He had just changed when he heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. Frowning at how little time the other had taken to arrive, he went to answer the door.

"I swear I just hung up the phone not even five minutes ago." He complained as soon as he opened the door.

The look he was met with was one of confusion. He was just about to call him out on the weird look, but Denmark suddenly snapped into action.

"Hey, why aren't you ready yet? Your hair's down… Whatever, it looks stupid gelled up like that anyway. Get your jacket and let's go!" He babbled.

Netherlands glared, but ignored the comment about his hair otherwise. Nevertheless, he went back to retrieve his coat, returning to the door only seconds later.

Denmark, now satisfied, grabbed his arm and practically forced him to follow him outside. Netherlands grunted in annoyance, but for some reason just allowed himself to be dragged along. That is, until he noticed they were now out in public and people could see. He snatched away his arm, finding it was now slightly more difficult to keep up with the Dane. Only slightly, though. He wasn't a soccer player just to be slow and out of shape.

It seemed like forever before they neared the bar Denmark was leading him to. Finally the two began to slow down.

"So this place actually lets you get piss-faced drunk in the middle of the day?" Netherlands asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Ha-ha, yep." The blonde replied, as if there was nothing wrong with it.

The Dutchman couldn't argue that booze would help him get through a day with Denmark, so he said nothing more and followed Denmark inside.

The bar was dark, which was confusing considering it wasn't even cloudy outside. It smelled strongly of cheap booze, and it was full of dirty alcoholics; the only ones that would come to drink in the middle of the day.

Needless to say, Netherlands made an immediate beeline for the smoking section.

"What the- Hey! At least tell me if you're just gonna wander off!" The other nation said before following him.

They each sat at one of the many stools along the bar. Denmark ordered them both drinks and happily began to ramble at Netherlands. The Dutchman, however, stopped him short.

"Why did you drag me here?"

"Huh? I told you, I was bored."

"Why didn't you go bother Norway, then?"

"Well, it's Valentine's Day and he already had pans so-"

"So you called me up to have someone to spend it with?" Netherlands snorted.

"Well…I guess so. So what?"

"It's a stupid holiday, that's all."

Denmark frowned.

"Well, we can celebrate Singles Awareness Day!"

"Whatever floats your boat."

Their drinks came then, and Denmark was, of course, the first to take a swig from his glass. Netherlands drank as well, but nowhere near as much as the Dane.

After a few hours passed, they were both intoxicated, but again, the Dutchman to a lesser extent.

Denmark was laughing and talking, a slur to his speech. While being drunk seemed like a way to make it easier to deal with the Dane, Netherlands had found out that the other being under the influence evened things out. He hadn't been paying attention to what the other was saying, only hearing bits and fragments every so often. One of the fragments he heard happened to be,

"Y'know, we should hand out on this day every year!"

"Right, whatever," Netherlands replied with a grunt, before raising his glass a little. "Here's to Singles Awareness Day."

Denmark grinned, and clinked his glass against the other's. But there was something about his grin that was just a little different from usual. A mischievous glint was in his eyes, and he surprised Netherlands by swooping in and catching his lips. The Dutchman found himself unable of any response other than turning red and freezing in place. Denmark pulled away with a smirk, noting the taste of smoke that lingered in his mouth.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

The red-faced nation shook himself out of his stupor, averting his gaze with a faux-scowl. He didn't know if it was his honest feelings or just the alcohol, but either way, some part of him found himself liking the kiss.

Not that he'd be admitting that anytime soon.

Alright, remember, I'm by no means anything close to a decent writer… So I'm sorry about how terrible that probably was. Anyway, happy (late) Valentine's Day, Nyx!


End file.
